Abandoned
by DapperCrapper
Summary: No excuse. There was no excuse for what Tsume said to him, and Kiba wasn't about to wait for one either. He was done. But, considering Tsume was pack alpha, he needed to find somewhere to go. There was one person he hoped he could go to, and god, that was going to be a barrel of monkeys if it panned out all right. KibaNaru friendship, KibaSaku romanace. Eventual ShikaHina and ShIno


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This awesome creation belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it Team Eight would've gotten more screen time and ShikaHina would've been canon. . No money is being made on this work of fanfiction.**

 **A/N: Well, I never thought I would actually write a Naruto fic, but, well, here we are. Now, the best explanation I can come up with for this idea is... I could actually see it happening. As well as other reasons...**

 **This story takes place after Asuma's death, as well as after the Guren arc in the anime.**

Fangs digging into his lower lip to keep it from trembling, Kiba tossed a his belongings into the large backpack. Akamaru sat worriedly behind him, whimpering softly but the Inuzuka boy was far too upset to acknowledge his companion.

"So, that's how she feels?" the boy snarled as he shoved his toiletries into the bottom compartment "Fine, whatever. It's all good. You don't have to see me around here ever a-fucking-gain."

Next were his clothes and his ninja tools. He would have to come back for his books, stereo and TV. It was times like this Kiba wished he knee how to seal things into scrolls.

Maybe he could find Tenten- No, wait. Team Gai was on a mission. Damn. Oh well. He'd have to come back for the rest. Or, put it in storage.

Either way, Kiba was going to make sure there was as minimal trace of himself left here as possible.

Once the pack was full, he grabbed another bag, this time a duffel, and filled it with the clothes and tools that wouldn't fit, as well as a few of his favorite books, CDs and DVDS. He glanced back at his stereo and promised himself he would come back for it... or ask a friend to hold it. That had been his present to himself when he made chunin. No _way_ was he giving that up.

But, right now he had to prioritize.

Next he gathered the things that Akamaru would want and/or need.

His Adam's apple bobbed painfully and Kiba took a breath. Thank goodness Hana had been called away on a veterinary emergency in Suna a few days ago.

And it was a good thing that he waited until his mother-

No.

It was a good thing he waited until _Tsume_ had left with her own ninkin for a long mission this morning.

Akamaru let out a whine, letting his human partner know what he thought. _Kiba, you can't abandon your pack-_

"Akamaru, she's technically the pack alpha and with what she said, she abandoned me."

 _But-_

"No! You've seen how she's treated me for the last... ever. She's always considered me the runt of the damn litter and what happens to the runt, Akamaru? Tell me?!"

The dog was silent, knowing the chunin was right and Kiba went back to what he was doing. "I'm never as good as Hana, I'm a good-for-nothing just like my father, according to her. Well, you know what? She's right. I'm just like Dad. I'm fucking off because of her just like he did!"

And with that, Kiba slammed the door behind him, Akamaru trotting uneasily at his side. Because however badly the dog wished this wasn't happening, he couldn't leave Kiba.

And as Kiba made his way through the streets of Konoha, the logical part of his mind kicked in now that the righteous anger had boiled down.

Where would he go? He couldn't go to another clan member. They would just tell Tsume what happened, or Hana... depending on who got home first. Shino and Hinata were a no because then they would likely inform their fathers, it would up being some inter-clan drama thing and neither of them needed that.

Kurenai?

No. Kurenai had enough going on, what with the baby on the way...

… as well as her spending way more time with, and paying more attention to Ino-Shika-Cho than she did her own former team, but that was a whole other thing.

 _Unimportant, Kiba. Unimportant._

Even if it did cause an unpleasant twist in his gut.

Whatever... back to the here and now. He could bug his team due to not wanting to cause them unnecessary drama... especially Hinata, considering the way the Hyugas were. He wasn't about to ask Ino-Shika-Cho for that reason as well, along with a few others that would likely sound petty, but whatever. Kiba never claimed he was the most evolved out of their group. Team Gai was gone on a mission (and Neji was Hyuga). Sai was too fucking weird and Sakura...

He'd rather kill himself than listen to that girl moan about Sasuke...

A grimace tightened his mouth...

That only left...

T.T.T.T

-knock, knock, knock-

Naruto groaned, glancing at the clock on his night table. _Who the hell's knocking at five in the morning?_

The blond shuffled out of bed, the tail of his walrus sleeping cap falling over his shoulder as he opened the door with one hand, rubbing sleep out of the other.

"Kiba?" he yawned loudly when he saw the person outside his door"What's up?" He noted the backpack on the dog-nin's back as well as Akamaru at this side. "Is it a mission?" Naruto asked, waking up a bit more.

The other boy shook his head, not really meeting his eye. "No, not a mission..." He dropped his hand to pet Akamaru's head while looking anywhere but at the blond. "Naruto..." He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say which clued the normally dense teen in that something was wrong. Because Kiba _never_ struggled with his words and he never looked uncertain of himself.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto asked, concerned.

The brunette sighed in a dejected sort of way "Mom and I had a fight... It was pretty bad, and she left on a mission... But, I can't go back there... So, I was wondering if we could crash here? Just until I find my own place?" He was babbling now "I mean, I know I could go to Hinata or Shino, but they'll tell their dads and it'll end up being a whole clan thing and I don't need that, and neither do they. But, if it's a problem then I'll figure something else out and-"

"Kiba," Naruto cut him off and he finally looked up to see the blond holding the door open. "It's fine. Come on in."

The Inuzuka gave a small grateful smile though it seemed like his whole body sighed with relief. "Thanks." He entered the small one room apartment, Naruto gesturing for him to put his stuff over by the bed.

"I don't know what we're going to do about sleeping arrangements-" Naruto started.

"It's cool," Kiba said "I got it." He pulled out a sleeping bag and what looked like a foam bed roll, situating it next to the bed. As he got himself together, Naruto couldn't help noticing that the brunette's slitted eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, like he had been crying for hours.

What the hell happened between Kiba and his mom?

"Hey, Naruto... thanks again."

Naruto gave his usually bright grin as he went to put on some tea and cup ramen for them both. "No problem." After all, Kiba was his friend and he'd do anything to help his friends.

Besides, circumstances aside, it was nice to finally have some company in his lonely little apartment. Even if it was the wild Inuzuka he often butted heads with.

Chapter End

 **Ooh, lord! Okay, that was actually a bit heavy for me to write... And I normally can write way worst shit than this without batting an eyelash.**

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought. And note, I'm making Tsume a villain because I hate her. I actually quite like her character but things need to be this way and more will be revealed as time goes on.**

 **Also, fyi... this isn't my only Naruto story in the works. Keep a look out.**

 **Hasta pasta!**


End file.
